Angels & Demons A&D
by EmoScene
Summary: 4 falling stars. All in different colours, pink, green, blue and purple. We watched as it collided with the ground with a large boom. We ran towards the place it fell. Once we got there, we saw 4 large craters. Smoke coming from it. As the smoke cleared. you could see four girls curled up in each crater.
1. Description

_**ANGELS.**_

**Blossom**

Eyes: Pink

Hair: Orange, waist length, straight bangs

Age: 15

Wings: Light pink almost white, owl wings.

Power: Stars; can control stars and shoot stars, star fall, ect.

* * *

**Bubbles**

Eyes: Icy Blue

Hair: Blond, Elbow length, Curled at the tip, straight bangs.

Age: 15

Wings: Light blue almost white, owl wings.

Power: Ice; can control and create ice.

* * *

**Buttercup**

Eyes: Peridot

Hair: Black,shoulder length, messy, side bangs.

Age: 15

Wings: Light green almost white, owl wings.

Power: Nature; can create and control plants and animals.

* * *

**Brooke**

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Scene hair, Brown, black and light brown highlights. Below breast length, side bangs

Age: 15

Wings: Light purple almost white, owl wings.

Power: Illusion; can trick you into thinking you're somwhere else, even someone else and can change their own appearance while working the illusion

* * *

_**DEMONS.**_

**Brick**

Eyes: Blood Red

Hair: Orange, Messy, straight bangs.

Age: 16

Wings: Dark red almost black, bat wings.

Power: Pyrokinesis; can control fire.

* * *

**Boomer**

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Hair: Blonde, neat, straight bangs

Age: 16

Wings: Dark blue almost black, bat wings.

Power: Hydrokinesis; can control water.

* * *

**Butch**

Eyes: Emerald

Hair: Black side bangs, spiky

Age: 16

Wings: Dark green almost black, bat wings.

Power: Earth; can control rocks, making earthquakes, ect.

* * *

**Blake**

Eyes: Purple Wine

Hair: Brown,black and light brown highlights, side bangs, spiky hair.

Age: 16

Wings: Dark purple almost black, bat wings.

Power: Pain; being able to make people in pain, physically and emotionally.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT BROOKE AND BLAKE.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Underworld

Chapter 1.

Brick.

My brothers and I were wandering around the underworld. As we did, we spotted 4 falling stars. All in different colours, pink, green, blue and purple. We watched as it collided with the ground with a large sonic boom. We ran towards the place it fell. Once we got there, we saw 4 large craters. Smoke coming from it. As the smoke cleared. you could see four girls curled up in each. They each had short white dresses on. (Outfit on my profile) They all had feathered wings blanketing over them. "Angels." My brothers and I looked at one another before smirking.

Brooke.

I woke up, sore. I looked around my surroundings, but was interrupted by a boy about my age, maybe a bit older, opening the door. He had the same brown hair as me although it was shorter. He had deep, dark purple eyes with yellow around the pupil. He had black bat-like wings. Demon. I'm in the underworld. I pushed him down and flew out the door. I looked left and right not knowing which way to go. I glimpsed back and saw the boy starting to get up. I turned back. The hall was long with a lot of doors. I quickly decided to fly right, then left. It was like a maze. I sensed that the boy was following close behind me. So, I started opening each door. But each door I went through had more doors. Everything was so confusing. I started panicking when I heard a door open. It was the brown haired demon. He tackled me to the ground. Pinning down. I struggled to get out. His eyes glowed yellow. I screamed.

Blake.

I had to use my power on her. My eyes turned yellow. She screamed. I was giving her a massive headache. She soon passed out. I dragged her back to the room.


	3. Chapter 2 Blossom

Chapter 2.

Blossom.

I was pushed into a different room by a red headed boy probably about my age, which is 15,273 years old. So I usually just say I'm 15,000 years old. I grew an ice dagger in my hand. I turned to look at him, but he was gone. "Over here Pinkie." I turned to the direction of his voice and found him leaning against the wall with a small glowing fire in his hand. I threw the ice dagger at him. Missing his head by a centimeter. He turned his head to look at it then faced me. "You shouldn't have done that." He said as he smirked. He threw fire balls at me but I created an ice shield, soon enough my ice melted.

I flew towards him, pushing him against the wall. I froze his hands and feet on the wall. It gave me some time to fly out of the room and into another. I was just about to fly out when I heard foot steps. Damn. The red-haired boy punched the door. Having it fly to the other side of the wall. His fists were glowing with fire on it. He scanned the room looking for me. He found me and tackled me to the ground. He then punched me on the face hard enough to knock me out.

Brick.

I punched her on the face knocking her out. I dragged her by the foot to a different room, where the other girls and my brothers were at. "What should we do with them?" asked my blond haired brother named Boomer. "I say we beat the crap out of them, making them give us answers." My violent, green eyed brother named Butch suggested with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Meh. We could go with that." I said. We tied each girl to a chair.

* * *

Author's Note.

Comment on what questions they should ask. Any ideas? I'm out. ;P


	4. Chapter 3 Buttercup

Chapter 1.

Buttercup.

I woke up, a bit dizzy. I gowned. I felt something thick and it itchy hugging me to a steel chair. I looked down to see some type of rope. I tried to struggle but it just got tighter and tighter. "What type of rope is this?" I said out loud. "It's glasin. **(G-lay-sin) (I made that up, I think.)**" I hear a deep, husky voice say. I look to the direction of it. And I notice the raven haired boy that attacked me also my sisters tied up in a chair.

"What do you want from us?" Blossom, my red headed sister asked them. "Answers." The other red head boy said. "Why should we give you answers?" Blossom asked. "Because, Angel, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're in the underworld. Full of Demons." He empathized the last word. There was a flash of 'shit' in my sisters face. "So, What are you doing in the underworld? You know Angels are forbidden to come here." The blonde boy asked. "Why not?" I smirked. "Don't play games here. We can easily give you away to Hades." The green eyed boy snapped. "So why didn't you?" I snapped back. "Because.." He started slowly, thinking of an answer. "We want to find answers first." The blue eyed boy finished for him. He then looked at Bubbles and he blushed. I smirked and then I started to tease him, because he obviously thought Bubbles was cute.

Until. "Enough!" the purple eyed boy shouted. We stared at him. "Just answer the fucking question, What are you doing here?" He said a hint of frustration in his voice. "Untie us first." Brooke told them. "What?" He asked. "Untie us and we'll tell you."All boys looked at each other then finally nodded.

Butch did a motion and the rope was put back into the ground and so was the chair. We all looked at each other and smirked. We flew up on our feet and pinned each guy onto the wall. I pinned the green eyed boy. I got close enough till our bodies we're touching. Then I started to whisper into his ear seductive things, my sisters did the same. I then stared at his green eyes with yellow around the iris indicating he's a demon. I then got closer and closer to his face till our lips were practically touching, but weren't. Then I said, "Bye."and with that my sisters and I flew away from the demons. I looked back to see all four boys still in shock, thinking things through. Then we left. We found an exit. and flew as quickly as our wings could take us. Our wings were like owls. They were silent. So no one could hear us fly. We had to fly millions of Kilometers. After all, the under world is in the earth's core. Right before we even got 1 km up we had to get pass a lot of the underworld's guards.

We went to the tunnel of the first Km. But before we could get through it we were slammed to the floor by something. I open my eyes to be faced to faced with the green eyed boy. "Who are you?" I ask realizing I don't know his name. "Butch." He said. "Brick." "Boomer." "Blake." They took turns. "What about you guys?" The blond boy, Boomer, said. "Buttercup." I said. "Blossom." "Bubbles." "Brooke." "It's funny how all our names start with a 'B'." Butch said. "Blame our parents." I said. "Anyways, get off." Blossom struggled to get out. "No, you're just going to escape like you did before." Boomer said. These Demons annoy me so much. Because my sister's and I are angels our eyes have orange around the pupil. So our eyes glow orange, just like their eyes glow yellow when they used their powers. I grew plants from the ground and it held him in place. Bubbles used her ice powers to freeze Boomers hand and feet, she easily slipped out. Blossom used her star powers **(Yeah, I realized I made a mistake the last time and so yeah, Just pretend it was a Star VS Fire fight. :D Sorry guys!)** to blind Brick for just awhile, not forever. Brooke, I really don't know what she does. When she uses her powers, nobody knows about it but her and the person she's using it on. Suddenly, she was out of his grip. Blake seemed to be hypnotized. These didn't last forever, but at least we got a head start.

Once we got through the long tunnel. There was gold and diamonds everywhere. The walls were gold and the floor was diamond tiled. There was also a large pile of jewels, gold, silver, and everything shiny. Blossom stopped so suddenly, making me bump into her, Bubbles bumping into me and Brooke bumping into her. "What the hell?" I shouted. Blossom seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom turned just as quickly as she stopped. "Guys. We're in a dragons lair." She said. "Well, if we're in a dragon's lair then where is the dragon." I asked putting my hands on my hips. "sss.." Bubbles corrected me. "What?" "Dr-Dragons." She stuttered while pointing. I looked up to see four dragons. They were all black with colourful jewels around here and there. "Oh, god no." "Your never going to get through this." We turned around to the familiar voice, it was Brick. "Watch us." Blossom said while turning around and starting to fight one of the Dragons.

My eyes turned orange. I touched the ground with my hand. The ground rippled a green light. Then I did some motions with my hands and the plant grew it trapped one of the dragons. Then I grew spikes on the veins and it stabbed the dragon a bit. Although, the diamonds on the dragon had stop some of them. I then grew some animals to help me. I couldn't grew any mythical creatures from the underworld, because they would turn against me. So I grew a Pegasus, four really. One for each of my sisters. They were white with green streaks in their mane. Because I made them, they have my colour, which is green. So I rode one of the Pegasi. Growing a plant sword. I tried to cut off the dragons head. but it wasn't that easy. I only made a scratch so I had to stab him several more times. The dragon suddenly opened his mouth to blow fire and I quickly made a shield but the pegasus and I were blown out of the air. So we were on the ground. The Dragon opened his mouth again but before it blew fire, I grew some plants that went inside of his mouth. It went inside him and twisted his heart. The Dragon threw up blood and fell down, dead. So were the other dragons. Blossom's was burnt. Bubble's was stabbed right in the heart with a big ice pyramid. While Brooke's, half of the head, from the mouth up, was off the body, I don't think I want to know how that happened.

Suddenly there was clapping. We turned to be face to face with the Demons. "Well. Well. Well. I didn't know Angels could be so violent." Butch smirked. "We can be more dangerous than you think." I spat. "Well. You still have a lot more to go through. I don't think you can last and when you don't, we'll be here to take you to Hades." He said. Now we were in front of each other. "You'll see how much better Angels are than you bastards." "I'd like to see you try." He smirked. I snapped my fingers and the pegasus were gone. I turned and flipped my hair. "Asshole." I muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**I don't really like this chapter. But this one is for _missroseellis_ who wanted a Buttercup x Butch. :] And To everyone who wanted me to make a long chapter. That was hard. LOL. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4 What happened

Chapter 4.

Blossom.

The demons followed us to the next kilometer to the next, we were done with about 100. You're probably wondering what were doing in the underworld. You see, Zeus sent us here to save the prisoners that shouldn't even be here, some are demi-gods but most are human. Zeus tried to make an agreement with Hades but he refused. So we were sent here to find them because we are the best Angels there are. The prisoners are supposed to be with one of the gaurds. We're not sure which one though. We aren't supposed to tell anyone our mission, especially not Demons. If they found out why we were here they'd kill us. We just have to make them think we are the only ones trying to get out.

I was a bit tired so I said "Let's rest here for a while." My sister's immediately plopped down onto the ground. I guess they were tired too.

I glanced behind me, at the red headed demon. He was actually good looking. In angel school, they told us they were ugly, rude and cruel. Now that I've met one I don't think he's all that bad. They were actually pretty good looking, especially Brick. I mean, no. They're fugly. Psh. They're not nice. Ew. Ew. Ew. I cannot believe I just thought that. Ugh.

"So, why are you here?" Brick asked.

"We just want to get out." I said.

"Sure.. So, how did you get here?" He asked.

I would have answered him, but I honestly don't know how we got here. The last thing I remember before we got here was Zeus telling us we had to come here, then we were thinking of a plan to get to the underworld and how to find them, and then everything blacked out. I'm not sure. I looked at my sisters to see if they knew the answer, but I guess they didn't because they all looked clueless.

Bubbles.

I know how we got here.

_Flashback._

_My sisters and I were coming up with a plan to get to the underworld first of all and then figure out how we were going to get the prisoners out. Four of the elves, that were given the honor of serving Angels, came by and gave us a drink that was sent from Zeus as a 'thank you for doing this for me even though you didn't really have much of a choice' drink. We drank the whole thing, because I am a Water/Ice Angel elixirs don't affect me as quickly as other Angels. Obviously, whoever gave us this didn't do their research. So I pretended to pass out._

_"Great they passed out." I heard one of the elves say._

_"What was it Zeus warned about the Water Angel? Or was it the Nature Angel?" Another said._

_"Shut up, we have to do this quick before they wake up."_

_"They won't wake up for another day or so."_

_"Lets just do it and get it over with."_

_One of the elves started dragging me by my arm._

_"Why does Zeus want to do this?" Asked the one that was dragging me._

_"He said he wanted to.." But then everything started to fade away._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

**_Author's Note._**

**_Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy and I've been having writers block. So this isn't such a good chapter. ;P Sorry guys. Comment on what you think should happen for any of my stories. :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4.**

**Brick.**

I immediately woke up from something banging into me. I saw the angel Blossom next to me. She was cuddling into my chest. Blossom was shivering and had goosebumps on her skin from the cold stone floor. It was her fault for wearing such little clothing. My hands, without my permission, found their way to Blossom's waist, pulling her closer. I smirked as m hands lowered and lowered till it reached her ass. I started to rub it and my smirk grew as my demon side took over. My hands went up her dress and that's when Blossom's eyes shot open. She grabbed my hand before it could go any farther. "What are you doing?" Vemon in every single word.

"You're the one that came here," I replied. She stood up and walked over to the area her sisters were at glaring at me one more time she laid down facing the wall. Before she fell asleep she flicked me off. I chuckled and soon I slept too.

**Brooke.**

We were fighting this monster called a Ladon, It thinks we're trying to steal it's golden apples but we weren't. Unfortunately for us, the exit is next to the apples. I was just about to make the Ladon go into an illusion but it hit me with it's tail, having me fly very far and crash on something soft. Ish. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on Blake, his brothers trying to contain their laughter. "Sorry," I mumbled looking away. He nodded and I slowly got off, somewhat liking the position we were in. I spread out my wings, ready to fly, and CRACK. I winced, drawing back my wings. I held my left side wings looking at the damage that was done. One of my bones were bent. "Damn," I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't do anything so I sat there. My sisters finally defeated the Ladon. Blossom flew towards me. "Let me see your wing." I showed her my damaged wing. She observed it and then finally said "Oh, it's sprained, we have to shift it to it's original position."

"What?" I practically yelled taking my wing back.

"Brooke," Blossom started, "it'll heal quicker if you do this."

I bit my lip, "okay, okay." I gave her my wing. She started counting. "Wait!" I yelled and took back the wing, "I'm not ready, hold on." I took in a deep breath. "Okay," I was about to give it to her then I drew it back again, "wait, wait, wait. Hold on."

"God dammit Brooke, it is just a quick snap, and it'll be done." Buttercup said annoyed.

I saw Blake coming towards me, rolling his eyes, saying something under his breath. And then SNAP. "Oh god!" he just did it and I wasn't ready, "Fuck you."

"At least you got it done right?" he said.

"Whatever."


End file.
